Daita Oiwa
is of the Gorengers, with the designation number "3". He is a jovial engineering recruit at EAGLE's Kyushu branch. Biography Gorenger Daita was a jovial engineering recruit at EAGLE's Kyushu branch until Bronze Mask with the Zolders attacked and killed all the members with Daita the only survivor. He was called by Commander Gonpachi Edogawa to Snack Gon, the secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center along with the other survivors, Kaijo, Shinmei, Peggy and Asuka. There they were given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. The five became the Gorengers, world's last hope of winning against Black Cross. They first fought with Gold Mask and destroyed him with their finisher, Gorenger Storm. The five continued fighting Black Cross Army's forces until Daita was promoted to captain of the Kyushu EAGLE branch and left the team with an EAGLE trainee, Daigoro Kumano, replacing him. Daigoro after a time died at the hands of his teammates by Can Opener Mask and Daita returned and became Kirenger again to save the world from Black Cross and to avenge his death. The Gorengers continued to battle Black Cross Army's forces and after long fights they defeated the leader of Black Cross, Black Cross Führer and they saved the world. J.A.K.Q. vs. Gorenger J.A.K.Q. has defeated Crime and the world is at peace. But Iron Claw survived and now plans to blow away some of the most important European countries. J.A.K.Q. meet Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger and team up to destroy the plans of Iron Claw. The other Gorengers return too and the two teams fight together and destroy Iron Claw and the organization itself. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Kirenger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Sotaro Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Daita fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, his team's leader, Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them. He then gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Kirenger powers are later utilized by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Captain Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Daita's team leader, Tsuyoshi, was seen seeing the Gokaigers off. It is assumed Daita and his teammates have their powers again. Super Hero Taisen ), alongside the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, Goseigers, and Shinkengers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Daita, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and . During the final battle, he was seen grabbing some . Video game appearances Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Kirenger appears with his team in Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001, which features characters from various tokusatsu series. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Kirenger appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Daita Oiwa/Daigoro Kumamo/Kirenger: A warrior of prided superhuman strength that originates from EAGLE's Kyushu branch. He loves curry rice and many times has eaten 6 large bowls of curry. He fights armed with the Ki Sticker, a staff that can change its tip with an ever-changing appearance. Super Sentai Battle Base Kirenger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Kirenger As Kirenger, he was armed with the “Ki Sticker” which was a fighting pole whose head can be outfitted with various attachments such as a punching fist. He also utilized the “YTC” radio which could jam electronic circuitry. He rode in the “Blue Machine / Blue Star” sidecar. He also co-piloted the “Varibloom” and “Varidreen” sky vehicles. Arsenal *Birdies *YTC Radio *Yellow Sticker *Variblune *Varidreen Techniques *'Ranger Throw' *'Ranger Counter' *'Gorenger Charge' - Transfers energy to charge up a weakened fellow Gorenger, to the point of being able to restore a heartbeat. Used alongside Akarenger, Aorenger and Momorenger to recharge an injured Midorenger. *'Megaton Head Butt (Megaton Zutsuki)' (21, 25, 28, 31, 35, 38-40, 42) / Mt. Aso Head Butt *'Mt. Aso Lock' *'Megaton Push' *'Hip Drop' *'Ultra C' *'Mt. Aso Throw' (38, 40-41) Ranger Key The is Daita Oiwa's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Kirenger Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Kirenger. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth. *The Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. The Gorenger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. At the start of the battle, the Gorengers had a brief skirmish with the two teams alongside the keys of three recent teams, the Gekirangers, Go-Ongers, and Shinkengers. The Gorengers appeared again after all the other puppets were defeated, with a Gorenger Hurricane ball being kicked at Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. The Gorengers stood behind the three recent teams who fired their cannons at the Gokaigers and Goseigers, who countered with their team finishers, taking down the three teams as Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red finished off the fake Gorengers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Daita received his key and became Kirenger once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daita is portrayed by . As Kirenger, he had several suit actors: Naotaka Maeda, Kosaburo Tanaka, Masato Amano, Koji Ueda (Episodes 1-60), and Yutaka Takebe (Episodes 61-84). Musical Themes Kirenger has one leitmotif, entitled "Oidon Ookui Kirenger". Notes *Daita is the original Sentai Yellow Ranger. *He was temporarily written off the script because Baku Hatakeyama had a schedule conflict with a play he was doing. Daigorou Kumano was then to be a temporary replacement. *Daita Oiwa is the only Sentai warrior whose actor (Baku Hatakeyama) is currently deceased. Because of this, Kirenger was voiced by Tomokazu Seki in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle and Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, and he didn't appear detransformed. **His tragic fate is parallel to that of Trini Kwan, the first American Yellow Ranger whose actress ( ) became the first deceased Ranger. *Strangely, Kirenger is seen in a Yellow Megaforce Ranger card in previews for the Power Rangers Action Card Game Series 3, Universe of Hope. http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-action-card-game-series-3-universe-of-hope-preview/ http://henshinjustice.com/2013/06/19/power-rangers-acg-set-3-preview-part-2-exclusive-look/ His appearance is unexplained. References External links *Kirenger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Kirenger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Gorengers Category:Intellectual Archetype Category:Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Athletic Archetype Category:Sentai 3 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Earth Guard League